disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Lau
Emma Lau http://aaronstone.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Lau (born March 7, 1993), is Charlie Landers' best friend and love interested and an avid fan of Hero Rising. Her avatar is Dark Tamara. She is portrayed by Tania Gunadi. Background Information Like most of the main characters, Emma Lau is an extreme gamer. She, of course, is very attached to Hero Rising. She is apparently very good at Hero Rising, having beaten Charlie in several gaming duels in the episode "Cloudy With A Chance Of Ninjas", however this might have happened also due to the fact that Emma learned to interpret Charlie's body language and could tell when he was going to make his avatar do certain moves. Romantic Interest Currently, Emma is the only main female character in the show. This could be why she is the target of so many crushes. Jason LandersCharlie's younger brother, has a big crush on her that is usually addressed in every episode. Percy Budnick, a large student Emma meets in detention and that bullies Jason, also had a crush on her in "From Hero To Xero". Freddie, a band mate/friend of Charlie's and a friend of Jason, has also had a big crush on Emma in several episodes- It has become a running gag for Jason Landers to tackle Freddie at times when Freddie declares his love for her. Season 1 Character Overview Emma was first seen in Hero Rising part 1. She met Charlie outside her school and had seen him through her window before. She knew about the loss of his father. Also a player of "Hero's Rising", she quickly finds out that Charlie's avatar in the game is Aaron Stone- the world's best player. She is the only one besides Charlie's brother Jason who knows of this. In "First Strike", she jokingly asks if Charlie leads a double life, because she thought him to be avoiding her lately. Instead of accompanying her to the mall as he promised, he spends time with Chase Ravenwood, a popular girl from school, whom Charlie crushes on. When circumstances prevent him from spending time with her, Emma makes him treat her to a movie and a trip to the mall to make it up to her. In "Rocking the Free World" Charlie invites Emma to join his band due to them lacking a drummer. He intends to use the band to impress Chase Ravenwood. Missing their gig, Charlie is replaced by Stan and disappoints Emma again. In "From Hero to Xero." Emma, Charlie and Jason had all gotten detention with Stan as their teacher. During class, Emma meets Budnick, a bully, who has a crush on her. When Charlie and STAN are whisked away by T. Abner Hall, she is put in charge of detention; she helps Jason to defend himself from Budnick and later asks Charlie where he has been. When he informs her about his secret identity as Aaron Stone, she laughs at him, but makes a phone-call to an unknown person (most unlikely Hall), telling him about Charlie's confession and noting that they "were right". This was a plot twist which lead many fans to believe Emma worked for the Omega Defiance, which was not so. In the two part episode "Not So Friendly Skies", Emma displays suspicious behavior by spying in the Landers' House when Charlie (and Stan) have been shot down in their jet. She manages to retrieve information, by spying on his internet friends via web cam, as to his whereabouts and comes to rescue him, revealing her to be an Agent of T. Abner Hall, instead of The Omega Defiance. She saves both Charlie and Stan as her "Hero Rising" avatar "Dark Tamara" and defies a direct order from T. Abner Hall to specifically save Stan. In this episode it is also discovered that she is the inventor of Charlie's equipment: his gauntlet, utility belt, headset etc.). In "Cloudy with a Chance of Ninjas" it's revealed that she was hand picked to be Zefir's apprentice by Mr. Hall, before Zefir betrayed Mr. Hall. Emma also is revealed to know when Charlie is lying (Because he bites his lower lip when he does). In "Hunt Me!? Hunt You!", she did extraordinary well on a history paper, so her teacher made her run for class president. She hired Jason to run her campaign in hopes he would sabotage it (She is not supposed to attract attention; being class president, doing abnormally well in school etc.). Both Jason and a friend of the Landers' boys, Freddie (whom is also aiding in running the campaign), are attracted to her and Jason proceeds to tackle Freddie whenever he declares his love for her. In "Chuck and Charlie" she is show willing to risk her life to help Charlie. Season 2 Character Overview In "Damaged Control" she first appears greeting Charlie and Jason as they exit their house. Later she pulls Charlie aside to talk to him. She states that Charlie needs to get his own car. Later in their conversation Charlie notes that she smells like smoke. She states that this is because a cannon blew up in an accident (because of this she asks for the name of the guy that remodeled their house). Later when Dr. Necros shows up at school Charlie tells her to run, and she replies, "I'm not running anywhere! In "In the Game of the Father", she tells Mr. Hall that Charlie isn't a boy anymore and should be told about his father. In "Gauntlet but not forgotten" Emma gets Jason to confess that he sold the gauntlet. Abilities Emma has displayed several abilities, not only stemming from her gadgets, but also from her athletic abilities: She is very agile, being able to climb to Charlie's roof effortlessly and hanging from the ceiling in a Spider-Man-like manner. As her avatar, Dark Tamara, she uses a vast array of laser pistols and rifles and has her own S.S.J. Apparently she is also very (almost abnormally) intelligent, having trouble not over doing it in school (doing such might blow her cover). Season 3 It was revealed by story writers that, if Disney XD made a third season, Emma and Charlie were going to kiss. Gallery Dark Tamara.PNG References Category:Aaron Stone characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Inventors Category:Heroines Category:Students